Disney Villains
Disney Villains is a Walt Disney Company franchise, based on animated fictional characters who have been featured as part of the Disney character line-up. Some of these villain characters have appeared in sequels, video games, comic books, stage productions, or live-action adaptations of the original films. Official list of characters used in marketing the Villains franchise This list of characters are those featured in Disney productions and merchandise as "official" villains. While other characters may also have been classified as villains in their own stories, they have not been included as part of the Disney Villains franchise. Main Group/Major Antagonists *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Ramsley (The Haunted Mansion) *Agatha and Daniel Hannigan (Annie) *Kalabar (Halloweentown) *Kal (Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge) *Edgar Dalloway (Halloweentown High) *Dominion (Return to Halloweentown) *Abigail Gregory (Tower of Terror) *Zachariah Kull (The Scream Team) *The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Rat, Stray Dogs,and Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *AUTO (WALL-E) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Captain Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean movie trilogy) *Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) *Bowler Hat Guy and Doris (Meet the Robinsons) *Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Dr. Calico and The Agent (Bolt) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Charles F. Muntz (Up) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Chick Hicks (Cars) *Clayton (Tarzan) * Coachman (Pinocchio) *Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Hades (Hercules) *Headless Horseman (Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Jafar and Iago (Aladdin) *John Silver and Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Kaa and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Kazar (The Wild) *Lady Tremaine, Drizella and Lucifer (Cinderella) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse & Friends) *Prince John and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Waternoose and Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Captain Razoul (The Return of Jafar) (Aladdin: The Series) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Lyle T. Rourke and Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Scar (The Lion King) *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Sid Phillips and Scud (Toy Story) *Anton Ego (Ratatouille) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *General Von Talon (Valiant) *Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Professor Z and Miles Axlerod (Cars 2) *Emperor Zurg, Al and Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Johnny J. Wothington (Monsters University) *Yokai (Big Hero 6) Merchandising *Villain merchandise is available at the Villain's in Vogue store dedicated to the Disney Villains at Disney's Hollywood Studios. This first store was so successful that the Disneyland Villain Shop was opened afterwards in 1991. *USAopoly has released a number of products featuring Disney Villains. Among them are a Monopoly-based board game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly" where the players decide which of 30 villains can appear on each space on the board (characters that appear in the game that are not part of the official Villain list include the Beagle Boys, Cheshire Cat, Lucifer, Mad Hatter and Madam Mim); a checkers game; and a collector's card game set. *Several books dedicated to Disney Villains have been released. Among them are ''Disney Villains: The Top Secret Files'' by Jeff Kurtti, ''Disney's The Villains Collection: Stories from the Films'' by Todd Strasser, ''Disney's Villains: A Pop-Up Book'' by Walt Disney Company, and ''Disney Villains: The Essential Guide'' and [[Disney Villains (Ultimate Sticker Books)|''Disney Villains (Ultimate Sticker Books)]] by DK Publishing. There are also books to color like ''Disney Villains: All the Rage and Disney Villains Giant Book to Color ~ Diabolical Deeds! *A Disney trivia called "Who Wants to be a Villionaire" is loosely based on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and features several villains as hosts, asking questions about the film in which they are featured. The "Phone-a-Friend" feature is renamed "Phone-a-Fiend" and will connect the player to Cruella de Vil. *There is sub-franchise derived from Disney Villains entitled "Disney's Divas of Darkness" (shortened as Disney Divas). The official line-up so far includes Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, Ursula and the Queen of Hearts.Part of the merchandising includes a porcelain figurine collection. Live events Several characters from the Disney Villains franchise make appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the daily Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade, and in Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade. Each parade features a float dedicated to villains: SpectroMagic (a Chernabog float), and Parade of Dreams (an Ursula float) The villains are also meetable characters at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. A 1999 exhibit at the Cartoon Art Museum entitled "The Disney Villains" included displays featuring Disney's official villains, along with other villainous characters such as the Hunter from Bambi, Clayton from Tarzan, and Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear from Song of the South. Fantasmic! Disney Villains play a vital role in the night time show [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]], performed at the Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios theme parks. In the shows, the Evil Queen decides it is time to finish off Mickey Mouse once and for all, and invokes other villains to help her. Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party Disney Villains appear in [[Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party|''Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party]], a Halloween-themed event held annually during the months of September and October at the Magic Kingdom theme park of the Walt Disney World Resort and at Disneyland Paris Resort. A stage show and meet-and-greet with the villains led by Maleficent titled "The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle" is held on the Cinderella Castle Forecourt Stage. Among those to visit are the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and the Evil Queen among others. During the fireworks show HalloWishes some villains arrive to the celebration, starting with Ursula "plopping in" on the party and adding her own musical mix to the festivities. Jafar and Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) soon follow, and arriving last is Maleficent showing the audience how Halloween should really be celebrated. Dream Along With Mickey In the ''Dream Along With Mickey'' stage show at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, the Disney Villains appear onstage to threaten Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Maleficent states that since people no longer believe in dreams, it is the perfect time for her to return to power and make the Magic Kingdom "the Place Where Nightmares Come True" - a play on the Disney parks' slogan of "the Place Where Dreams Come True." She is also accompanied by Captain Hook and his sidekick Smee. Villains Tonight The Disney villains star as the main characters in the Disney Cruise lines' variety show, ''Villains Tonight''. This musical stage production features Hades on a quest to get more evil in the Underworld by summoning up Disney's most powerful villains so that he can keep his job. This show features Hades, Maleficent, Jafar, Doctor Facilier, the Queen, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Scar, Yzma, and Ursula in a variety of comical situations while performing various musical numbers from their respective appearances. This show debuted on the Disney Magic cruise ship March 27, 2010. Other media Television specials Characters from the franchise have been featured in television specials. The first, Our Unsung Villains, was aired in 1956 as part of Walt Disney Presents. In the special, Walt Disney himself hands duties over the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror, who hosts a show devoted to Disney Villains such as Big Bad Wolf, the Evil Queen and Captain Hook, along with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. In 1977, there was an update to this show entitled ''Disney's Greatest Villains'', that featured the Evil Queen and Captain Hook again, along with eight other characters from the franchise, plus Madam Mim and Willie the Giant. Segments from this special were featured in A Disney Halloween. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains star in Mickey's House of Villains, film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse. Set during a Halloween party, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, Captain Hook, Ursula and Hades take over the house with a musical number of "It's Our House Now!", and all the other villains in the house join in. In the process, they trap all the heroes in the kitchen, throw Mickey and the others out into the street, and change the House's name to the "House of Villains". Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie in turn try to return things to normal, but Chernabog keeps throwing them out. Afterwards, Mickey dresses in his famous sorcerer outfit from Fantasia and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Mickey's sorcerer hat is bounced off and there is very little time to put it back on, but then Aladdin saves the day by escaping the kitchen to the backstage room on the magic carpet and giving Daisy who gives Mickey the lamp to trap Jafar. Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp, while the rest of the villains flee, restoring the house to normal. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the Kingdom Hearts series of action role-playing games developed and published by Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix, Disney Villains play a major role as they seek to harness the power of darkness within the Kingdom Hearts. Led by Maleficent, the villains are antagonists in different worlds, such as the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland, Hades in the Olympus Coliseum, Jafar in the city of Agrabah, Ursula in Atlantica, Captain Hook in Never Land, Chernabog in End of the World, Shan Yu in the Land of Dragons, Scar in the Pride Land, the Evil Queen in Dwarf Woodlands, and Lady Tremaine in Castle of Dreams. Pete appears as Maleficent's main henchman in Kingdom Hearts II. Other villains outside the official line-up that also make appearances include Clayton in Deep Jungle, Oogie Boogie in Halloween Town, Hector Barbossa in Port Royal, the Master Control Program from Tron in Space Paranoids, Captain Gantu in Deep Space, and Lucifer in Castle of Dreams. ''Kingdom Keepers In ''The Kingdom Keepers, Disney Villains play the role of "Overtakers". ''Disney's Villains' Revenge'' Disney's Villains' Revenge is a video game which tells the story of how the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, and The Ringmaster from Dumbo change the story from the original movie to the way they wanted the story to end, with no "Happily Ever After". Secret Villains The majority of Disney's villain characters are regarded as being age 55 or older. A study from Brigham Young University mreviewed seventy years of Disney films, and found that 42% of the 93 characters reviewed reinforced negative stereotypes of elderly people by portraying those characters as evil or sinister. The conclusion was that Disney was influencing children to have preconceived notions about all older adults. Disney Villains proved their mark in cinematic history when the American Film Institute named The Queen as the 10th greatest movie villain of all time. Other Disney Villains on AFI's list were Bambi's Hunter and Cruella de Vil. AFI did not rely on Disney's classification of who qualified as a villain, but used this definition instead: a "villain" was defined as a character(s) whose wickedness of mind, selfishness of character and will to power are sometimes masked by beauty and nobility, while others may rage unmasked. They can be horribly evil or grandiosely funny, but are ultimately tragic. Further reading *Thomas, Frank and Johnston, Ollie, The Disney Villain (1993) ISBN 1562827928, ISBN 978-1562827922 Category:Lists Category:Masters of Evil Category:Browse Category:Conjecture Category:Always evil